Convicted Memoirs
by MelliniumorderArceus
Summary: A collection, a think, of Cyrus's interaction with other human beings...the master of emotions...Cyrus. The sun.
1. Chapter 1

Convicted Memoirs

Chapter 1: Conversation

A/N: The last time I read my stories, they were horrible. Sigh. Ah well, might as well try to improve my writing skills. This story is a prelude…a test. So, please tell me what you all think about it!

I stood outside the steel door, silently musing to myself what lies ahead. Officer Jenny had told me of a notorious criminal they had caught during an organized ambush in Spear Pillar. He was also supposedly guilty of other crimes around the Sinnoh Region, mostly involving Legendaries, but they have not enough prove to get a court order to detain him for it. The officer declined to give me his name, but I knew enough to guess his identity. It was simply a hunch, but my heart instantly welled up with emotions. I grit my teeth in anticipation.

Just then, the walkie-talkie clipped onto guard's belt beeped twice. "Champion Cynthia, you may enter," declared the guard. I shook my head, allowing my head of blond hair cascade down my shoulders, and gingerly stepped into the interrogation room.

The first thing I noticed about the room in the light, or rather, the lack of it. Only a single fluorescent light bulb dangled from a steel wire, illuminating a chrome-plated table and naturally, the prisoner. His head was cocked up with confidence, and that allowed me to see his sharp features-a pair of silver eyes, not unlike mine, and a high sharp nose. He also had a head of blue-gray hair, which confirmed my suspicion. That ingrate of a traitor had been back!

Strangely, he smiled, as though that our roles have been turned around. Anger, hatred, disbelief, and even a touch of happiness and relief meshed up into a spiked ball of emotions pricked through my head. I felt like exploding. However, I managed to calm myself down enough to sit down on a chair opposite him. He remained silent, but his smile was mysteriously gone. His fingers drummed rhythmically on the table. _Thrup-thrup-thrup…_He was impatient.

"Hello Cyrus," Never before I heard myself in such a venomous tone.

"Cynthia," he replied monotonously.

"Not even a greeting, convict?" I tried to maintain a hard edge in my voice, but apparently it was not working as I hoped.

"I don't take in emotions."

"Humans do."

"I don't."

"Guess your parents didn't teach you enough manners."

"My parents died when I was four. I have lived alone for twenty three years." That bloody … he had completely forgotten about that time... that ten years of _life_! Ten years of accompaniment…he had forgotten all…or maybe simply ignorance? My breathing accelerated. His face remained haughty and nonchalant, a face that I have had come to love and cherish. However, that was the past, the forgotten past…

"Misanthropic, then?"

"I do not loathe or hate human presence. I merely tolerate them. Loathing is an emotion, and emotions weaken the mind."

"Do you ever _feel_ emotions?"

"I didn't know that you jest as readily as you accept emotions." I noted the heavy sarcasm in his sentence. Time to the launch the _coup de grace._

"We have ten of your upper echelon in our cells, by the way, and I think they are more ready to talk than you are."

"I doubt that the removal of ten individuals would affect anything. In fact, they wouldn't pose a problem to me. They have been conditioned and dispersed. They know nothing," The man did not even flinch! He seemed calm, even happy that ten of his people was caught red-handed, along with him.

"However, it can be noted as a mere minor nuisance. After all, weak, feeble emotional humans like you cannot possibly unravel what I have done. _You_, are a noted example. Did your fists always clench that way? Did you ever try, without emotions interfering, to _interrogate_me? To coax the secrets out of me? You are nothing, nothing at all but a failure. A failure of the human race." His face was a mask of non-emotion. I hurriedly relaxed my tight fists. My eyes averted his steady gaze. I saw my reflection on the table. A face twisted by emotions…

I hated him for being such an in-depth person. I hate him for being emotionless. I loathe him so much that I want to pull out his hide and shred it into pieces. Even being in the same room with him is unbearable. He is obviously enjoying this tsunami of emotions washing over my mind, even with his face all devoid of emotions. The spiked ball of emotions bounced around, hurting me in every way it could…

"You…" my voice trailed off. My heart was thumping wildly.

"Beast? Creature?" He offered.

Unable to control myself, I lifted myself off the chair and rushed out of the room. _A failure…emotions…_Is it that…weak to be human? To feel emotions? Hot tears wetted my face and my throat was about to choke. I did not notice anything when I ran out of the police center. I never turned back.

A/N: Horrible, I know. Pray tell me where I've done wrong and correct me in every way you can through reviewing, please!

p.s. Does anyone here knows how to write a thesis? P.m. me if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanation

A/N: Sometimes, our mind plays the ancient game of perceiving falsely. Never trust anyone, even yourself.

I looked at the prisoner with disgust. Sweeping away my fringe, I plopped down on the chair. Opposite me, Cyrus looked smug. My eyes narrowed into a line.

"I believe that during the previous interrogation with Miss Cynthia, you have heard of the warning I gave about my officers," said Cyrus nonchalantly. His fingers drummed on the chrome table. _Drup…Drup…_

"But to force them into suicide! That would surely add to your list." I said desperately. Five! Five along with twenty more lives! Taken away by this monster without a shred of guilt!

"Cyanide gas seemed appropriate. It was a better alternative to bombs."

"Bombs! Are you mad?"

"No. Relatively anyway. Don't worry about me. My plan is going along well. In fact, it went spectacularly." His gray eyes stared straight into mine.

"Plan? Your plan to destroy the world, wipe out the human civilization?" I frowned, referring to the Cynthia's report.

"One, I'm not destroying the world, nothing that immaculate. Two, there wasn't a civilization in the first place. Look out to the world. Wars, famines, countries backstabbing each other, people distrusting their leaders, this is civilization? The word civilization means high-developed humans, from IQ, EQ, wealth, and health!"

I gulped. Cyrus was right. The state of the world was deteriorating rapidly. Pretty soon all of us is going to relive the Stone Age and don Pokemon fur. I shuddered, thinking about wearing my friends' furs, eating their flesh. A shiver went down my spine. Cyrus continued.

"My goal was not to destroy humans. I want to reconstruct the human mind, remake this universe. Have you ever stop to think why this world is so? Most humans think with their emotional mind, instead of their rational one! They should have thought about their future generation when they poured waste into the seas! They should thought about the Pokemon when they shaved the earth of forests! Civilization! Some advanced homo sapiens you lot turned out to be!" Cyrus's intonation grew fierce, but his face remained stone cold. I felt strangely ashamed. Our "civilization" has persevered over seven thousand years and yet we have so much on our hands. We, as a whole, have done heinous crimes, both to the environment, the Pokemon, and ourselves.

"You are a police officer, someone whom the feral humans hold in high esteem. And yet, you feel grief and disbelief over the deaths of twenty-five who sacrificed their lives to advance the human race to a better state, both mentally and physically. I can see why they take you so well." That brought me back to earth.

"You have just committed genocide!" I demanded, aghast.

"Twenty five, over infinite billions? Your choice, Officer Jenny, Your choice." His lips curled to a self-satisfied smile. He nodded absently.

A/N: Finally, a chance to type again! Comments are welcome!


End file.
